


GOOD BYE, I'M SORRY

by crispychips



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drama, Future/AU, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispychips/pseuds/crispychips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tak kusangka kau benar-benar melakukan semua ini padaku Shin ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	GOOD BYE, I'M SORRY

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Back!!  
> MidoAka Again :D

Tak kusangka kau benar-benar melakukan semua ini padaku Shin ....

**Good bye, I’m Sorry**

**MidoAka**

**Desclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Drama/ angst**

**WARNING: TYPO, ABSURD, OOC, Etc.**

 

 

**.**

**3302 Words**

**.**

**.**

**_Ketika kepercayaan menguap setipis kabut_ **

**_Kemarahan sebagai fragmen kecil dari emosi mengambil peran_ **

**_Tak bisa menengahi ataupun menuturkan kata lembut_ **

**_Menyulut masalah, menutup pintu penyelesaian menjadi sebuah penyesalan_ **

*********

Pagi yang berkabut dan suasanan hati yang ikut buruk rupanya tak pernah berakhir baik. Bahkan hingga matahari sembunyi digantikan bulan yang melayang-layang. Kadang terlihat, kadang bersembunyi di balik awan kelabu. Hingga kau tak bisa memprediksinya kapan sang rembulan ingin menunjukkan dirinya lagi.

Shintarou melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya dan berpikir kalau Seijuurou mungkin sudah tertidur.  Tadi pagi dia sempat berdebat dengan Seijuurou, dan berakhir tanpa penyelesaian karena keduanya sama-sama keras kepala. Dan rasa-rasanya Seijuurou pasti masih marah padanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jam kerjanya sedang padat dan dia menjadi dokter yang diandalkan di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Dengan pikiran lelah, dia menggapai kenop pintu yang mengkilat tersiram cahaya lampu, lalu mendorong pintu berkayu mahoni yang dicat gelap tersebut. Shintarou menaruh sepatunya di rak dan jasnya di gantungan dekat rak sepatu.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya kala melihat rambut merah Seijuurou menyembul di baik sofa menghadap televisi yang hanya menampilkan layar hitam, tanpa warna lain. Shintarou menghampiri, takut-takut kalau Seijuurou ketiduran di sana dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Akan tetapi yang dia lihat adalah Seijuurou dengan tatapan tajamnya serta bibir yang tertekuk.

Lalu semuanya kembali terulang ....

“Kau pikir ini pukul berapa?”

Seijuurou memulainya dengan nada sinis yang biasa dia lantunkan ketika dia marah.

“Maaf Sei, rumah sakit sedang banyak pasien. Dan aku harus bekerja”

“Sedang. Banyak. Pasien. Kutanya, memangnya kapan rumah sakit akan sepi? Ketika semua orang sudah mati?”

“Sei-“

“Cukup! Aku tak butuh alasanmu!”

Kemudian Seijuurou pergi ke kamarnya _–kamar mereka-_ dan membanting pintunya keras-keras. Shintarou juga sempat mendengar suara kelotak pintu yang terkunci.

Entah sudah keberapa kali dirinya menghela nafas berat. Pening dengan urusan rumah sakit, ditambah Seijuurou yang semakin hari malah semakin memperburuk hubungan mereka. Shintarou memijat pelipisnya pelan. Bingung memilih mana yang harus diprioritaskan lebih dulu. Pasien yang sekarat? Atau Seijuurou yang marah? Dan pada akhirnya Shintarou tak bisa memilih.

Awalnya, Shintarou pikir Seijuurou akan mengerti tentang sibuknya bekerja sebagai dokter. Namun rupanya, apa yang Shintarou pikirkan jauh melenceng dari perkiraan. Seijuurou tak mengerti sama sekali, setidaknya Shintarou tak bisa terus-terusan bersamanya meskipun dokter itu ingin. Dan Shintarou sangat berharap jikalau Seijuurou bisa memahaminya.

*********

Terkadang atau mungkin seringkali, pekerjaan menjadi problema yang cukup menganggu dalam meniti kehidupan. Dan Shintarou sangat mengerti rasanya. Orang sejenius Seijuurou bahkan tak bisa memahami situasinya dan membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam emosinya sendiri. Segala yang dilakukan Shintarou terasa salah. Segala yang Shintarou lakukan menjadi pemicu kemarahan Seijuurou.

Pagi ini Shintarou terbangun, atau bahkan mungkin dia tak tidur sama sekali semalaman. Dia menemukan dirinya hanya duduk di sofa dengan mata yang mulai kemerahan berpadu dengan kantung gelap yang menggelayut di bawah matanya. Kemudian dia bergegas untuk membasuh wajah lelah itu dan mengakali bagaimana agar wajahnya tak terlalu mencerminkan masalah di kepalanya.

Setelahnya Shintarou kembali bersiap untuk bekerja. Apa jadinya jika wajah tertekuk seperti itu ditunjukkannya pada pasien-pasien yang ditemuinya? Akan buruk sekali etikanya sebagai dokter. Lalu Seijuurou menunjukkan batang hidungnya yang sempat sembunyi. Iris dwiwarnanya masih berkilat marah.

“Kerja, kerja, dan kerja. Lalu untuk apa kau punya keluarga?”

“Sei. Kau tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini banyak penyakit yang sedang mewabah. Aku akan lebih sibuk. Tolong mengertilah”

“Aku sudah cukup bersabar!  Tapi kau bahkan tak punya waktu untuk sekedar berbicara padaku! Kau tidak seperti Chihiro!”

Shintarou tahu, sangat tahu siapa nama yang disebutkan Seijuurou. Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah pria yang pernah singgah di hati kekasihnya dulu. Dan Shintarou sendiri tahu kalau pria berambut keperakan itu masih mencintai Seijuurou. Mungkin saja Seijuurou sendiri masih suka padanya. Tidak, pada kenyataannya Shintarou pernah melihat mereka berdua bahkan setelah Shintarou menikahi Seijuurou.

“Chihiro selalu punya waktu untukku! Dia tahu apa yang aku inginkan! Dia bisa membuatku tenang! Tidak sepertimu yang hanya ada pekerjaan dan pasien di otakmu!”

Dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain itu terasa tidak enak. Apalagi ketika kau berada di sisi yang buruknya. Shintarou merasakan itu dan dilema tak pernah hilang dari perasaannya. Berkali-kali dia menenangkan Seijuurou, hanya berujung dengan semakin melonjaknya amarah pria bersurai merah tersebut.

Namun ... ada saatnya Shintarou juga lelah untuk selalu mengalah.

“Aku bekerja untukmu, aku bekerja untuk menghidupimu Sei”

“Huh? Menghidupiku? Aku punya harta, tidakkah kau pikir kalau bahkan uangku lebih banyak dari gajimu selama setahun?”

“Itu uang ayahmu. Kau tanggung jawabku sekarang”

“Tapi harus beginikah caranya? Pergi pagi pulang malam? Sementara kau terus sibuk, sibuk, dan sibuk seharian?!”

“Sei!”

“APA?!  Kau muak padaku?! _Tch!_ Aku bahkan lebih muak padamu!”

“Sei! Bukannya aku lebih mementingkan pekerjaan! Tapi ini memang jadwal kerjaku! Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sekarang!”

“KALAU BEGITU MENIKAH SAJA DENGAN PEKERJAANMU!”

“Kau ini benar-benar-“

“MENYEBALKAN? YA! PIKIRKAN SAJA SESUKAMU! UNTUK APA KAU MENIKAHIKU KALAU KAU LEBIH MEMENTINGKAN PEKERJAANMU DARIPADA AKU?!”

Nafas memburu menguar di atmosfer. Dan kedua pasang mata saling menatap seolah petir mengalir di antara keduanya.

“Aku akan pergi dengan Chihiro! Aku akan ke pemakaman. Kau bahkan tak ingat peringatan hari kematian ibuku”

“Ya. Mungkin kau akan lebih senang jika melihat namaku juga tertulis di sana”

Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Seijuurou sempat terkejut akan ucapan pria di hadapannya. Bahkan Shintarou  terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. Lalu Seijuurou berbalik dan berjalan tergesa. Shintarou meremas rambutnya, merutuk dalam hati mengapa dirinya juga membiarkan kemarahan mengendalikan pikirannya.

*********

Sekitar pukul 5 sore, Shintarou kembali ke rumah _mereka_. Menata _ice cream_ yang dibentuk menyerupai kue –yang dibelinya ketika perjalanan pulang. Lalu menaruh tiga lilin beserta sebotol wine yang disimpannya di tumpukkan balok es. Dia menolak untuk bekerja di jam malam, karena dirasanya hubungannya dengan Seijuurou jauh lebih penting dan menjadi prioritas utama. Mungkin Shintarou salah dan dia juga tak berhak untuk menyalahkan Seijuurou. Jadi siapapun yang dianggap salah, Shintarou tetap akan meminta maaf pada Seijuurou dan mengajaknya dalam _moment_ bahagia hingga malam.

Detik waktu terdengar monoton dan Seijuurou tak kunjung pulang. Perlahan _ice cream_ yang diletakkannya di atas meja mulai meninggalkan jejak memanjang di sekeliling sisinya dan berkumpul di alas. Shintarou menatap kosong sembari berpikir, semarah itukah Seijuurou sampai bahkan tak ingin pulang? Segala kejutannya hancur sudah.

Dering ponsel mengusik konsentrasinya. Berharap Seijuurou yang mungkin meneleponnya. Beberapa digit nomor tertera di layar. Shintarou menerka-nerka siapa pemilik nomor ini? Karena tak ada identitas apapun yang menunjukkan nama pemiliknya.

“Hallo”

**“Hhhh, Midorima Shintarou? Benar?”**

Shintarou mengerenyitkan keningnya. Di manapun itu, Shintarou yakin dia pernah mendengarnya. Nada bicara yang terdengar meremehkan, sinis dan apapun itu yang bisa membuat orang men _judge_ nya buruk.

“...”

**“Kau ingat aku kan Shin-ta-rou?”**

“Kau?!”

**“Kau benar! Ini aku”**

“Mayuzumi!”

**“Kau apakan Sei-ku? Seharian ini dia cemberut. Sudah kuduga kau penyebabnya. Aku heran kenapa Sei malah memilihmu waktu itu”**

“Di mana Sei?”

**“Ayolah, Sei tak ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia ada bersamaku”**

“KATAKAN DI MANA KALIAN?!”

**“Cari saja sesukamu. Sampai jumpa”**

Sambungan diputus satu arah. Dengan tergesa Shintarou menekan ponselnya dan menghubungi Seijuurou. Tapi teleponnya malah dialihkan ke pesan suara.

“Sei, kau di mana? Jawab teleponku atau balas pesanku. Aku minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku ingin kita seperti dulu Sei. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu ....”

*********

Shintarou segera menggapai kunci mobil yang ditaruhnya di dalam laci lemari pajangan. Dia _harus_ ke rumah Mayuzumi, mungkin saja Seijuurou ada di sana. Dia tak boleh terlalu lama membiarkan pria itu bersama Seijuurou. Karena pria itu bisa melakukan apa saja pada kekasihnya , dan hal itu tak bisa Shintarou prediksi.

Seijuurou tetap tak membalas satupun pesan yang Shintarou kirimkan padanya. Teleponnya diabaikan bahkan Shintarou berpikir kalau operator sudah lelah untuk memberitahunya bahwa Seijuurou tak bisa dihubungi. Saking paniknya atmosfer yang diciptakannya sendiri, Shintarou baru menyadari bahwa pedal remnya tidak berfungsi.

Saat itu bertepatan dengan perempatan yang cukup ramai. Lampu merah menyala dengan yakin bahwa siapapun tak boleh melintas di jalurnya. Berkali-kali Shintarou mencoba menghentikan laju kendaraannya namun hasil nihil yang dia peroleh. Mobilnya menerobos lampu merah dan suara jeritan klakson mobil mengudara kencang.

Takdir mengerikan benar-benar mempermainkannya. Ketika tubuhnya terkulai tak berdaya dihantam truk besar bersamaan dengan mobil yang dikendarainya. Berguling-guling membentur dan terseret aspal yang kasar. Menggores kulitnya hingga mengelupas, mematahkan tulang-tulang yang menyokong tubuhnya. Dan Shintarou amat menyesali takdirnya, karena ... _dirinya belum sempat meminta maaf pada Seijuurou._

*********

Asap mengudara di malam yang gelap. Aroma minyak dan besi menguar bersamaan dengan karbon monoksida. Setiap orang yang melihatnya gemetar, beberapa orangtua menutup mata anaknya atau mengajaknya segera pergi dari sana untuk menghindari pemandangan mengerikan itu.

Barisan polisi berpencar menertibkan, sebagian memasang garis polisi dan selebihnya lagi mengurus onggokkan mobil yang hancur. Shintarou tak mengingat terlalu banyak, hanya kilatan cahaya yang menyilaukan, suara klakson yang melengking, jeritan orang-orang ketakutan dan beberapa penggal memorinya bersama Seijuurou. Lalu ingatannya berakhir di sana dan digantikan dengan kegelapan yang pekat.

*********

**_Termenung malang menatap merah_ **

**_Bersatu padu ruang hitam yang tanpa arah_ **

**_Bulu roma menggerinding seakan pasrah_ **

**_Kala sukmanya perlahan terlahap sudah_ **

*********

Seijuurou menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Lampu remang menemaninya –sedikit memberi sinar pada kamarnya yang gelap. Kebanyakan orang tidak menyukai tempat gelap, dan Seijuurou bersyukur karena tak ada yang mengomentarinya soal ruangan gelap ini.

Tanpa Shintarou, ataupun Mayuzumi. Seijuurou tak serendah itu untuk tidur bersama mantan kekasihnya hanya karena dia tak ingin pulang. Bagaimanapun juga dia sudah menikah dengan Shintarou, dan tak ada keraguan atau penyesalan apapun perihal dirinya yang menerima dokter itu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Jadi dia menyewa sebuah kamar untuk tidurnya malam ini. Tanpa gangguan siapapun. Sekalipun ponselnya yang ikut mati ketika dayanya tak sanggup menampung beban sambungan yang terlampau banyak.

Malam ini _harus_ menjadi malam yang tenang. Untuk merenung dan berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Terlebih guncangan keharmonisannya dengan Shintarou beberapa hari belakangan. Seijuurou harus menemukan solusinya, setidaknya besok dia akan menemui Shintarou, tanpa terkecuali.

*********

Matanya terbangun bahkan sebelum matahari meninggi. Rupanya tidur di kamar sendiri memang lebih nyaman. Hingga Seijuurou memutuskan untuk pulang saja setelah berendam di air hangat beberapa saat. Memakai jaketnya dan membereskan beberapa barang.

Seijuurou sudah memutuskan kalau dirinya juga ikut andil dalam hubungannya dengan Shintarou. Tak seharusnya dia marah dan mengatakan hal-hal kasar pada Shintarou. Pria itu punya tanggung jawab nyata atas pasien-pasien yang dipercayakan padanya. Dan Seijuurou tak punya hak untuk melarang Shintarou mengabaikan orang banyak hanya untuk dirinya. Satu hal lainnya yang Seijuurou dapatkan dari kejadian ini. Bahwa marah tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Segalanya harus dipikirkan dengan kepala yang jernih.

********

Ketika Seijuurou meminta taksi yang dinaikinya berhenti, dirinya bergegas untuk segera masuk ke rumah mereka. Namun nyatanya pintunya terkunci. Tapi itu tak terlalu masalah karena dirinya juga selalu membawa kunci rumah mereka. Jadi tanpa basa-basi Seijuurou mengeluarkan kunci yang dibawanya dan membuka kuncinya.

Satu kata yang ada di benak Seijuurou. _Heran._ Sepengetahuannya, Shintarou tak pernah membiarkan gordennya tertutup di jam-jam segini. Terlebih lampunya mati sehingga ruangannya terlihat samar. Hanya sedikit bayangan yang dibuat sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos melalui ventilasi.

_Trek!_

Seijuurou menekan saklar lampu. Seketika matanya membelalak kala fokusnya menangkap meja yang berantakan. Kakinya berjalan mendekat. Merasa bersalah karena mengabaikannya begitu saja. Dilihatnya _ice cream_ yang sudah meleleh sepenuhnya, menggenang di atas permukaan meja. Wine yang hanya terendam air, lilin tanpa bara dan setangkai mawar merah yang merunduk lesu, menjatuhkan beberapa helai kelopaknya seolah menunjukkan bahwa waktunya tak lama lagi untuk layu dan kehilangan semua mahkotanya.

“Shin?-“

“-Kau di rumah?”

Derit pintu mengalun sumbang. Seijuurou masuk ke kamar mereka, barangkali Shintarou masih tidur dan tak mendengarnya datang. Namun prediksinya salah, tak terlihat siapapun di sana. Tempat tidurnya masih rapi, seperti memang tak ada yang menyamankan diri di atas sana sebelumnya.

“Shin?”

Seijuurou mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, kembali bertanya apakah Shintarou ada di dalam. Namun lagi-lagi hanya keheningan yang didapatnya. Lalu dia membukanya dan tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Satu kesimpulan yang terlintas di pikirannya, dirinya telah membuat Shintarou kecewa.

*********

Foto berukuran besar saat dirinya dan Shintarou menikah menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Alangkah bahagianya Seijuurou saat itu. Mungkin banyak orang mengira kalau Shintarou beruntung karena bisa menikah dengan Seijuurou, tapi sebenarnya Seijuurou lah yang beruntung karena Shintarou mau menikahinya.

Seijuurou menyusuri foto yang berukuran lebih kecil. Dipajang di dinding dengan paku sebagai penopang. Meraihnya, menghapus debu yang sedikit berkumpul di kacanya. Saat itu Seijuurou menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat merindukan pria bersurai hijau itu.

Tak menunggu lama, dia mengaitkan lagi foto itu lalu bergegas pergi.

_PRAK!_

Sebuah suara menghentikannya. Membuat Seijuurou kembali berbalik. Fotonya terjatuh, sebuah perasaan tidak enak muncul di hatinya. Lalu Seijuurou mengambilnya, menatap kembali kaca yang diusapnya tadi telah pecah merambat ke setiap sisi seperti petir.

Mitos mengatakan kalau hal semacam itu merupakan pertanda buruk. Tapi Seijuurou bukan orang yang mudah percaya takhayul. Jadi dia mencoba untuk berpikir positif. Mungkin saja foto itu jatuh karena Seijuurou tidak menempatkan foto itu dengan benar.

*********

Dalam 2 jam berikutnya, Seijuurou sudah berada di sebuah gedung besar yang dipenuhi orang berlalu lalang. Ya, Seijuurou saat ini berada di gedung rumah sakit tempat Shintarou bekerja. Namun seperti kata Shintarou bahwa rumah sakit memang selalu sibuk, jadi Seijuurou memutuskan untuk menemui Shintarou di jam istirahat makan siang saja.

Taman rumah sakit tampaknya tak terlalu buruk. Ada baiknya dia menunggu di sana, menikmati aroma rerumputan yang tertiup angin sembari merilekskan tubuhnya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, ada beberapa wanita paruh baya yang menunggui anaknya sembari mengobrol. Seijuurou tak suka menguping, tapi topik yang dibicarakan mereka agaknya mengganggu pikirannya.

_“Kau dengar soal kecelakaan tadi malam?”_

_“Ya, aku melihatnya di TV. Menurut keterangan polisi, ada orang yang sengaja merusak rem mobil yang tertabrak itu. Tapi mereka tak punya bukti apapun tentang si pelaku”_

_“Aku kasihan padanya”_

_“Um. Oh ya! Bukankah korbannya di bawa ke rumah sakit ini?”_

_“Ya, karena rumah sakit ini yang letaknya paling dekat dengan tempat kejadian”_

_“Apa kau tahu? Kudengar korbannya itu adalah dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit ini juga? Apa itu benar?”_

Tanpa sadar Seijuurou meremas jaket yang dipakainya. Merapalkan kata dalam hati _“Itu bukan Shintarou ....”_ berulang-ulang.

_“Ya, saat kulihat fotonya, kupikir aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia dokter yang sempat menangani anakku. Sayang sekali padahal dia dokter yang baik. Dia juga orang yang teliti, tidak mungkin dia menerobos lampu merah jika mobilnya baik-baik saja”_

_“Semoga dokter itu baik-baik saja”_

_“Ya”_

Seijuurou sudah tak tahan. Dia _harus_ menemui Shintarou sekarang. Rasa khawatirnya tak bisa lagi dibendung. Dia berdiri dengan cepat hingga beberapa orang melirik padanya. Lalu berjalan masuk dan menghampiri pusat informasi.

“Ada yang bisa kami bantu Tuan?”

“Aku ingin menemui seseorang”

“Anda sudah membuat janji?”

“Belum, tapi aku harus menemuinya sekarang juga”

“Boleh kami tahu dengan siapa?”

“Dokter Midorima Shintarou”

Senyum yang tadinya mengembang sempat menghilang dari wajah si wanita sebelum akhirnya dia menyunggingkan senyumnya kembali dan menjawab sopan. Meskipun hanya sekejap, Seijuurou sadar akan perubahan ekspresinya tadi.

“Mohon maaf Tuan. Saat ini Dokter Midorima sedang tak bisa ditemui”

“Kenapa?”

“Kami tak bisa memberitahu anda. Mohon maafkan kami”

Wanita itu membungkuk sedikit. Seijuurou memperhatikan kalau semakin lama senyuman itu semakin terlihat dipaksakan.

“Katakan padaku. Di mana Shintarou? Dia sedang bekerja kan?”

“...”

“Katakan padaku kalau Shintarou sedang bekerja!”

Tanpa sadar dirinya berteriak. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk wanita itu mengatakan kalau Shintarou sedang banyak pekerjaan dan tak bisa ditemui? Seijuurou tak akan menuntutnya juga. Dia akan menunggu Shintarou hingga pria itu selesai dari pekerjaannya. Hanya katakan bahwa Shintarou baik-baik saja.

“Mohon tenang Tuan. Boleh kami tahu siapa anda?”

“Aku Aka- Midorima ... Seijuurou”

Wanita itu diam sejenak, lalu memandang pada perawat lainnya.

“Ryouta, tolong antarkan tuan ini ke tempat Dokter Midorima”

“Baik”

Orang yang dipanggil Ryouta itu menghampiri Seijuurou dan menuntunnya berjalan melewati lorong-lorong yang di sepanjang sisinya dipenuhi pintu.

“Ke sebelah sini Tuan”

*****

Seijuurou sampai ke lorong yang setiap ruangannya terpampang kaca besar transparan. Ruangan yang tak semua orang boleh masuk. Seolah siapapun yang ingin melihatnya hanya boleh memandangnya di balik kaca tanpa boleh menyentuhnya.

Sebentar, sebentar sekali, Seijuurou melihat Shintarou di sana bertepatan dengan gorden ruangannya yang ditutup cepat. Terbaring dengan alat-alat yang entah apa fungsinya. Ada lebih dari tiga orang berpakaian serba putih di sana melakukan sesuatu pada Shintarounya.

Lalu Seijuurou melihat bahwa wajah panik tiba-tiba menghampiri Ryouta. Dia menahan Seijuurou tiba-tiba lalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak boleh masuk sekarang.

“Maaf Tuan. Anda tidak boleh menemuinya untuk saat ini”

“Kenapa? Aku melihat Shintarou di sana. Dia ada di dalam!”

“Mohon jangan berteriak Tuan. Tak sembarang orang boleh masuk, jadi mohon untuk menunggu sebentar hingga anda diperbolehkan masuk”

Firasat buruknya benar-benar terjadi. Shintarounya tidak baik-baik saja. Dia membuatnya menderita dan membiarkannya terluka. Seijuurou memandang kosong pada kaca yang tertutup gorden. Kaca yang memisahkannya dengan Shintarou.

“Maaf Tuan, saya harus kembali bekerja. Mohon untuk tidak menerobos masuk sebelum anda diperbolehkan masuk. Saya permisi”

*********

Tak berapa lama pintu terbuka. Seseorang berjas putih keluar dari ruangan Shintarou sembari menunduk. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seijuurou yang berdiri di sana. Matanya yang keperakkan menatap nyalang. Seijuurou tahu dia, Takao Kazunari. Dia pernah menjadi partner basket Shintarou saat SMA, dan sekarang menjadi dokter di rumah sakit yang sama.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!”

Terlihat menahan amarah. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda dari terakhir kali Seijuurou melihatnya. Biasanya pria itu dipenuhi senyuman dan candaan yang menyebalkan. Tapi tatapannya kali ini membuat Seijuurou merinding.

“ ...”

“KAU INGIN MEMASTIKAN KALAU SHINTAROU BENAR-BENAR MATI?!”

“Aku tidak mengatakan itu. Aku ingin menemuinya dan bicara padanya” _–aku ingin minta maaf._

“MENEMUINYA? HUH? KAU BAHKAN TAK KAN BISA BICARA PADANYA LAGI!”

Setelah itu, dia pergi meninggalkan Seijuurou yang menatapnya berjalan semakin menjauh.

“Permisi Tuan. Tolong untuk ke samping sedikit, kami mau lewat”

Takao sudah tak terlihat ketika suara lainnya menginterupsi Seijuurou. Irisnya berbalik, ototnya melemas. Beberapa perawat mendorong seseorang yang terbaring di _branchard_. Kain putih menutupi sekujur tubuhnya, cukup untuk memberitahu Seijuurou bahwa siapapun yang terbaring di baliknya sudah tak bernyawa.

“Tunggu! Biarkan aku melihatnya”

Tangan Seijuurou bergetar. Perlahan menyibak kain putih itu. _“Kumohon jangan Shintarou!”_ jeritnya dalam hati.

Lalu air matanya mengalir, tanpa butuh waktu untuk menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang kaku. Takdir ini kejam, mereka benar-benar merengut Shintarou darinya.

“Shin ...”

Permukaan kulitnya menyentuh pipi kekasihnya. Dingin. Dan air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Dulu Shintarou pernah bertanya ... **_“Apa kau tahu Sei, berapa suhu jenazah yang baru meninggal?”_**. Menurutnya itu bukanlah hal yang terlalu penting tapi Seijuurou tetap menjawab **_“Yang jelas di bawah suhu normal”_**. Shintarou tertawa dan menambahkan **_“Ya, tepatnya 34_** ** _°C”._** Detik ini Seijuurou membuktikan sendiri, dinginnya jenazah Shintarou yang juga ikut mendinginkan hatinya hingga Seijuurou tak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

“Maaf Tuan. Kami harus segera memindahkannya ke kamar jenazah”

*********

Hari ini berangin. Menyapu dedaunan menjauh dari sumbernya. Membuat mereka berserakan tak tertata. Langit pun ikut bersedih, menunjukkan perasaannya yang kelabu. Seijuurou memandang kosong. Ke arah nisan yang sengaja dibuat bersebelahan dengan makam sang ibunda. Tertulis nama _nya_ dengan tanggal yang hanya berbeda satu hari dengan kematian ibundanya. Seijuurou menangis dalam diam. Tangannya terulur, menaburkan kelopak merah ke atas gundukkan tanah di mana Shintarou terbaring di bawahnya.

**_“Aku akan pergi dengan Chihiro! Aku akan ke pemakaman. Kau bahkan tak ingat peringatan hari kematian ibuku”_ **

**_“Ya. Mungkin kau akan lebih senang jika melihat namaku juga tertulis di sana”_ **

_“Kau salah .... Aku tak pernah senang kehilanganmu. Tak kusangka kau benar-benar melakukan semua ini padaku Shin ...”_

**“Selamat tinggal .... Maafkan aku ...”**

Suara Shintarou hilang seiring angin membawa bayangannya jauh ke angkasa yang tak tergapai.

*****

**_Dan asa pun berakhir derita_ **

**_Mengubah kata penuh makna menjadi seonggok kata tidak berguna_ **

**_Menentang kisah tanpa balutan romansa_ **

**_Berakhir dusta yang membawanya ke dalam gelap gulita_ **

*********

Seijuurou tak bisa berhenti menangis, mengurung dirinya di kamar. Menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga ke kepala. Menghidupkan ponselnya yang dipenuhi kenangannya dengan Shintarou dan ucapan bela sungkawa dari teman-temannya. Satu pesan suara yang menarik perhatiannya, kemudian dia tempatkan ke telinganya.

 ** _“Sei, kau di mana?_** (“Aku di sini Shin ...”) ** _Jawab teleponku atau balas pesanku. Aku minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu_** (“Aku juga minta maaf ...”) ** _. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku ingin kita seperti dulu Sei_** (“Aku juga menginginkannya ...”) ** _. Maafkan aku_** (Seijuurou hanya mengangguk) ** _. Aku mencintaimu ...._** (“Aku lebih mencintaimu ... Shintarou”) ** _”_**

Lalu Seijuurou menekan tombol ponselnya dan menempatkannya lagi ke telinga.

_‘Nomor yang anda tuju, tidak terdaftar ....’_

****

**_~END~_ **

** **


End file.
